


Devour Me

by Silky_John



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Can we just commit to calling this a Sexually Charge Work?, F!Byleth, Foreplay, I guess we can, M/M, Smut, but in all honesty this could be foreplay, idk you tell me, so I'm also gonna tag that here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky_John/pseuds/Silky_John
Summary: Dimitri gets hissy when Claude follows him on one of his little trips out of the monastery, and Claude flips the situation onto its head with his tactical genius.OR:Mercedes tells us that subtext isn't always as small or subtle as people believe it is, all while winning a bag of gold.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Devour Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless smut, but not really. Call it a "Sexually Charged Work".
> 
> Yes, I wrote this today. I'm super happy, finished some exams, oh what joy.
> 
> Basically, I'm rewarding myself for stuff that I did okay AT BEST, and you get to share in it. Everybody wins.
> 
> Anyway, Azure Moon and Verdant Rain merge, let's call this Verdant Moon (causE NO, AZURE RAIN SIMPLY DOESN'T APPEal to me).
> 
> But when did the two routes merge? Well, in my head, Manuella suffers from a long bout of sickness (after her Paralogue) and Byleth basically takes over the Blue Lions and The Golden Deer.
> 
> Anyway whatever, there's no true plot to this, enjoy.

"Stop following me around," Dimitri says curtly as he turns to face Claude. He never believed the man would follow him this far out of The Monastery.

"Mmm," the Duke hums to himself, leaning his back against a tree, "I don't think so."

Dimitri stalks towards Claude. "They say I'm an animal," he puts his hands against the tree and leans his face in, caging the man.

"An animal?" says Claude, tone leisurely, green eyes looking straight into Dimitri's blue.

"An animal," Dimitri confirms, feeling compelled to lean closer. Claude smells intoxicating today... not that he'd smelt him on occasions before this one.

Dimitri stares into Claude's face, unable to resist watching how the black of his pupils increases in size.

"There's truth behind those words... only an animal would want to devour you as much as I do."

"Devour me, huh... like a lion would a deer?" Claude says, tone amused and breathing a bit heavy. He snakes his arms around the blond's shoulders. 

"My neck is pretty soft, you know," he whispers into Dimitri's ear, and the man gulps, "but I hear that the insides of my thighs are softer..."

"Claude..." a warning; a weak one.

"You're not an animal..." Claude Licks his lower lip, and a single blue eye trails the movement, mesmerized.

"But you know..." says Claude, dropping his arms to Dimitri's waist; pulling the taller man closer to him.

"I wouldn't have any qualms..." Claude presses his thigh to Dimitri's groin, eliciting a groan from the man.

"...if you were to devour me right now," Claude says, voice low and sultry, "my king."

Dimitri isn't sure when his lips and Claude's met, but he can't stop himself from moving against him; from letting his tongue invade the man's mouth.

Eventually, he pulls away, panting, and looks at Claude. His hair is tousled where Dimitri had grabbed it (when had he done that?) and his shirt is halfway undone. A feast for the eyes.

The man chuckles, and the sound makes something stir within Dimitri. 

Their lips lock again.

***

Claude and Dimitri barely make it for the War Council meeting the next week. 

Claude takes his seat beside Byleth, and she immediately zeroes in on the bruises he had tried his hardest to hide with his collar.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" he mutters. The corners of her mouth tilt upwards ever so slightly, and she turns to face the rest of the people present.

Claude shifts in his seat and winces a bit. Hilda, who's seated to his right, catches the reaction and raises her eyebrows. Her eyes move back and forth between him and Dimitri, who's seated on the opposite side.

"Later," he whispers to her. She hums in agreement, then turns back to Marianne.

Further down the war council table, where the former Blue Lions are seated, Ashe reluctantly hands Mercedes a bag of gold.

"It's no fair Mercie, how do you always win these?" Annette whines, holding onto the woman's arm.

"Yeah, Mercedes," Sylvain says, "You won the last few bets as well. How are you so good at this?"

"A bishop–" groaning "–from the Western Church once said that one should always read the writing on the wall."

Mercedes laughs gently as she watches Dimitri stare at Claude's neck. Claude waggles his eyebrows at him, and the man's face flushes.

"Especially when the writing is this legible," she thinks to herself. It had always been legible when it came to the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here, except that I really did like writing this.
> 
> I mean, I'd like to wrote a Malos x Jin or a Red x Green one day soon? Idk, we'll see...
> 
> If you liked this, leave a comment telling me what you think, and come find me [here](http://sylkhi.tumblr.com) or [here](https://twitter.com/JamesDo867053954?s=09) if you'd like.
> 
> As always, Love,
> 
> John.


End file.
